The spattering of windshields of automobiles, trucks and like vehicles by flying insects is a common problem and various devices have been developed, with some degree of success but at substantial cost, in attempts to solve the problem to some extent, such as deflectors or screens affixed to a forward part of the vehicle hood. According to the present invention, substantially greater success is achieved by the provision of a simple, low-cost diverter operating on the principle of creating airflow-induced vibrations effective to divert substantial numbers of flying insects out of the path of the vehicle windshield. It is an object of the invention to provide a simple diverter in the form of a block-like member affixable, as by a suitable adhesive, to the upper front face of the windshield and having an air passage therethrough configured to create vibrations resulting from sound waves effective to divert the flying insects. A feature of the invention is the configuration of the passage in such manner as to generate the sound waves resulting from air rushing through the passage, as by giving the passage a funnel-shaped inlet end, especially in conjunction with a plurality of annular grooves uphill from the funnel and concentric with the major portion of the passage, which is preferably of circular section.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent as a preferred embodiment of the invention is disclosed in the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.